Monetina
by Papaveri
Summary: El hueco entre la tela de un paraguas y la madera de una góndola es el mejor lugar para Feliks y Feliciano bajo la lluvia veneciana nocturna.


**Palabras: **888

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Feliciano para Italia del Norte y Feliks para Polonia. Erzsi para Hungría, que sale mencionada.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monetina<strong>_

En Venecia no llueve como en las otras ciudades. Especialmente cuando el agua empieza a caer toda de golpe, como una cuaresma adelantada, provocando un remolino de colores en las calles.

A Feliks le da el tiempo justo de abrir el paraguas y tapar la bolsa de los recuerdos con las piernas y, por favor, que ese ruidito crujiente y amortiguado no hayan sido los pendientes de Erzsi.

Se gira un poco.

-Feli, tira, que te vas a mojar.

Y sería una lástima, con ese traje de terciopelo. Feliks supone que los _gondolieri _tienen un código de vestuario, pero que hay ciertos privilegios que uno puede tomarse por ser quien es, y no sabe si le gusta más cómo ondean los bajos de la chaqueta de Feliciano o el movimiento brusco que hace la góndola cuando la detiene, con el remo contra los cimientos de una de las casas de la ciudad; a favor de su segunda opción tiene que contar el relámpago de adrenalina momentáneo y la sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago cuando casi, _casi _se caen al agua.

Aunque no sepa llevar la góndola demasiado bien, Feliciano le devuelve una sonrisa empapada. Las gotitas que ya han caído en su disfraz y que resbalan por la máscara que lleva al cuello le recuerdan a unas lentejuelas y a las chispitas brillantes de sus ojos color café.

No es la primera noche con lluvia en Venecia, pero es uno de esos detallitos repetitivos a los que no se va a acostumbrar nunca, como el frío de febrero o el hecho de que Feliks, sentado encima de sus piernas y haciendo equilibrios con el paraguas verde de nailon para cubrirlos a los dos, pesa más de lo que parece. Feliciano se desata la _bauta _que lleva y la deja en el hueco que ha quedado en el banco de la góndola, y se pega al cuerpo calentito de su amigo.

-¡Me estoy helando, Felì!

-¡Pero si no hace frío para nada, tío!

Le gusta cómo se ríe y cómo habla en italiano, silabando las palabras y luego soltándolas de golpe, y la forma que tiene de cogerse a los brazos que le pasa alrededor de la cintura.

Feliciano mira más allá del borde del paraguas y suspira.

-Lo que esto es un poco aburrido, si llueve- apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Feliks-. No puedo enseñarte nada. Para una vez que vienes...

Feliks sonríe y enseguida se le pega la expresión, aunque apenas pueda verla. Tampoco es como si fuese una persona capaz de permanecer relativamente triste por mucho tiempo.

-Nah, no te preocupes, digo- hace una pausa-, la ciudad ya la he visto. Luego vamos a cenar a un sitio chulo y ya está.

-¡Con las máscaras puestas!

Y entonces Feliks se gira un poco, y le quedan tan bonitas esas sonrisas tan exageradas suyas, que consiguen entrecerrarle los ojos y encenderle las mejillas, que no le importa demasiado cuando se agacha y utiliza ambas manos para coger la bolsa con los recuerdos, aunque implique mojarse los dos.

-¡Vale, sí! ¡Dame un momentito!

Feliks le tiende la máscara a Feliciano -que le ha dicho que se llama _colombina _porque al principio sólo se la ponían las mujeres bonitas, como no tapa toda la cara...-, porque con una mano sola es incapaz de atarse las cintas que la sostienen.

Cuando le suelta la cintura y se aleja un poquito, lo justo para ver bien el nudo, se queda con el regusto extraño de calor de después de los abrazos.

Esta vez no ha habido besos en la nuca de esos que da Feliciano tan despacio, que le hacen reír y suspirar a la vez porque son besos de amigo. Los echa un poquito de menos, ahora que tiene sus dedos ajustándole bien las cintas de la máscara y haciéndole cosquillas en el pelo.

-¡Ya!- dice, al terminar-. Gírate, quiero ver cómo te queda.

La _colombina _color burdeos que Feliks se compró nada más llegar se ajusta a sus pómulos eslavos y a su nariz larga como si la hubiesen montado directamente sobre ellos, y le hace los ojos aún más grandes y brillantes, por contraste. El único fallo que tiene esa máscara barata de quiosco es que le oscurece la expresión, aguándole la media sonrisa que parece haber tenido desde la primera vez que salió de la estación de Santa Lucía.

Le brilla el pelo rubio por las gotas de antes y la humedad de la ciudad, como en aquella canción.

_Buonanotte, buonanotte, monetina._

_Buonanotte tra il mare e la pioggia._

Entonces Feliciano no dice nada, sólo le hunde los dedos en el pelo un momentito antes de besarlo. Si hay algo estúpidamente romántico en el hecho de besarse en Venecia, en febrero y debajo de un paraguas, a Feliks se le escapa igual que la carcajada de cuando se separan, segundos después.

-Eso es que me queda tope de bien, ¿sí o qué?

Feliciano vuelve a pasarle la mano por el pelo, con una sonrisa tonta.

Entonces, sólo entonces, bajo esa lluvia nocturna y veneciana, Feliciano nota que el remo ha resbalado de la _forcola _y se ha alejado flotando, pero supone que vale la pena si una cosa tan pequeña consigue que ambos acaben llorando entre risas y los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p><em>Esto me lo pidieron por agosto o principios de septiembre y acabo de terminarlo. Soy una persona que no se estresa especialmente con esto. ¡Bueno! Ya ni recuerdo con ocasión de qué, pero esto me lo pidió Fresi, con el prompt "góndola" (que me he pasado más o menos por el forro... pero la góndola está ahí), cuando había vuelto de Venecia. No he llegado a describirla, pero miré fotos de góndolas y tal que había hecho para inspirarme. También estuve a punto de poner a Feliciano remando en la parte delantera de la góndola, cuando los gondolieri van detrás, pero esto es otro tema xD<em>

_¡Notas culturales! La_ colombina _y la _bauta _son dos tipos de máscara__ veneciana. La primera es más o menos como un antifaz y aunque es verdad que al principio era una máscara muy femenina, ahora es completamente unisex (como la mayoría, la verdad). La _bauta _es una máscara de hombre, blanca, que tiene la barbilla de pico y la boca sin abrir ni dibujar. La canción del final es _Buonanotte, fiorellino_, de Francesco de Gregori. Viene a decir "buenas noches, buenas noches, monedita. Buenas noches entre el mar y la lluvia"._

_Creo que la página se carga los espaciados, así que perdón si el cambio de punto de vista confunde. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
